Sheldon the midwife
by icarly-bigbanglover123
Summary: What will happen when Sheldon's midwife instincts kick in? Will Penny notice something in Sheldon she never has before? Whose the father of Penny's baby?


**I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY**

'SHELDOOON!' screamed a 9 month pregnant Penny as she felt another twisting pain in her abdomen.

Sheldon was sat with Amy and Bernadette as they heard the scream and rushed over as fast as they could.

Sheldon did his usual 3 knocks before bursting in and finding Penny on the floor next to her couch crying and moaning.

'Oh my god! , Bestie!' Amy said as she rushed to Penny's side clutching her hand.

Sheldon and Bernadette also rushed over, Bernadette by Penny's right side and Amy on her left whilst Sheldon gently kneeled next to her and asked her lots of questions such as "When did the contractions start?" and " have your waters broke?" all questions to which Penny couldn't answer without crying out in pain.

'Sheldon what do we do?' Amy asked looking at him seriously.

'Bernadette you call 911 and Amy you get some towels' he said quickly.

No one could believe it, it was like some sort of midwife instinct had took over Sheldon.

'Sheldon please don't let it hurt!' Penny said pleading and clutching Sheldon's hand.

'I'll do my best, I promise' he said holding her hands.

'Sheldon the guy on the 911 call centre said because it's not a life or death situation they won't get here until they get her' Bernadette said looking worried as Amy ran out with the towels and handed them to Sheldon.

'Well that's okay…we don't need them' He said trying to calm Penny down.

'SHELDON I NEED A DOCTOR' she said angrily.

'Well Penny I'd like you to meet Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler, Doctor Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz and me Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper he said pulling down her hello kitty panties and throwing them to one side.

Amy and Bernadette laughed at Sheldon's remark but it just made Penny irritated.

'What do you want us to do now?' Bernadette said as Sheldon was examining Penny.

'Amy I want you to go and run a WARM bath for penny, the temperature should be no more than 37 degrees C' He said looking up from Penny for a moment.

'Sheldon what do I do?' Bernadette asked holding Penny's hand.

'Bernadette you…stay and comfort Penny' he said still looking down.

'Okay…Penny you're about 9 centimetres dilated I'm just going to check on Amy but after I come out we're going to move you into to bath tub' He said getting up and rushing into the bathroom.

'Amy how are you doing?' He asked checking the temperature with his elbow.

'Fine…I think…Sheldon you were marvellous out there' she said edging her way towards him with a kiss me look in her eye.

'I know' Sheldon said as he walked out towards Penny in the living room making Amy sigh and follow him.

'Okay Penny. Me, Amy and Bernadette are going to move you to the bathroom now' He said looking at Penny.

'NO, It's going to hurt' She pleaded.

'Do you want the truth?' Sheldon asked looking at Penny.

'NO!' Penny shouted.

'Okay' Sheldon said lifting her to her feet.

'AHHH! , OOOW!' Penny screamed.

'It's okay bestie, nearly there' Amy said softly with Penny's arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

Penny was quite proud of herself because she was walking, with a little help of course but she was still walking.

As they edged towards the bathroom door one by one Penny stepped into the bath tub with no hesitation, for some reason the warmth of the water helped her contractions become less intense so much so she was able to hold a conversation.

Penny had been in the bath tub for a half an hour with Amy and Bernadette gently caressing her back and Sheldon putting his hands under the water every couple of minutes to see how far the progress had got.

'Sheldon how did you learn all of this?' Bernadette asked sitting on the floor next to the bath tub.

'My mom was a wet nurse'

'OHHH! AHHH!' Penny shouted making Sheldon jump.

Sheldon placed his hands into the warm water to examine her.

'Okay Penny you're 10 centimetres dilated Sheldon said moving towards her and placing one hand on her shoulder the other into the water.

'Come on Penny, you can do it' Bernadette said in a calm voice holding her hand.

'Ok…Penny when you feel you next contraction I want you to push' Sheldon said and Penny just nodded with her eyes closed looking up at the ceiling.

Soon enough Penny felt a contraction and pushed letting out a whimper and moan of pain.

'That's good…and another one' Sheldon said rubbing her back.

'I can't it's too hard' Penny said crying.

'Yes you can bestie' Amy said pulling the hair away from her eyes and pushing it behind her ears.

'Come on Penny the heads out just a couple more pushes and it can see its mommy' Sheldon said giggling slightly.

Penny pushed as hard as she could and suddenly felt a great release of pressure.

Sheldon pulled the baby out of the water which was now a dirty red sort of colour and handed her to a now smiling Penny.

'It's a girl' Said Bernadette smiling and looking at Amy.

'It's a girl' Penny said crying.

'What's the matter?' Amy said looking at Penny.

'I'm crying because I'm happy' Penny said kissing her little girl on the forehead.

'Well we'll give you two some privacy' Bernadette said looking at Amy and Sheldon.

'Thank you' Penny said as they went to the door.

'Sheldon' Penny said before he went out of the door.

'Yes Penny' Sheldon said kneeling next to the bath tub.

'Thank you' Penny said

'For what?' He said gently touching the little girls hand.

'Everything…I couldn't have done it without you'.

They looked into each other's eyes and saw something they'd never noticed before.

Sheldon edged closer and softly but firmly placed his lips on hers….

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
